


Vivacités

by izanyas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanyas/pseuds/izanyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques drabbles et ficclets introspectifs chez les personnages de Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivacités

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis _rouillée_. Rouillée au possible. Menée au désespoir par mon incapacité chronique à écrire quoi que ce soit dans ma langue maternelle depuis presque un an, je me force enfin à m'y remettre, petit à petit. Ceci compte donc plus comme un exercice d'écriture que quoique ce soit d'autre. Ce qui veut dire que c'est _mauvais_.
> 
> TW ne m'appartient pas, Dieu merci.

**01\. Erica Reyes**

Erica n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre du maquillage depuis des années. _À quoi bon_ , se disait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait devant son miroir. _Ils ne le remarqueront pas. Ou s'ils le remarquent, ce sera pour se moquer._ Elle détestait alimenter les foules. Les sobriquets couraient déjà suffisamment à son sujet, jour après jour, cours après cours. Elle les sentait vibrer contre sa nuque à chaque regard qu'on lui lançait.

Elle s'aimait avec juste un peu de couleurs pour rehausser son teint. Un trait de crayon sur les yeux. Une touche de rouge à lèvres. Du fard à paupière de couleur pâle, qu'elle estompait du bout de l'index — elle se souvenait de sa mère faisant de même, et d'elle-même, à six ou sept ans, enfonçant ses mains dans la poudre jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en soient couverts et qu'elle laisse des traces brillantes sur tout ce qu'elle touchait. Un coin de tapisserie, dans la chambre d'amis du premier étage, portait encore une tache datant de cette époque. Les paillettes en étaient tombées au fil du temps, et la couleur s'était ocrée, passant d'un violacé agressif à la nuance pourprâtre actuelle, rappelant plus un ciel d'apocalypse que le _crépuscule étoilé_ promis.

Erica aimait cette tache.

Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Derek Hale, Erica s'installa devant son miroir, sortit l'entièreté de son nécessaire à maquillage du tiroir dans lequel il était resté, inutilisé, pendant près de deux ans, et l'étala en ligne nette sur sa commode, trié par type et par couleur.

\- Tu as un joli visage, Erica, murmura-t-elle à son reflet.

 _Tu es si jolie, Erica_.

Et si sa main tremblait en s'emparant de son rouge le plus vif, si la hauteur de ses talons neufs lui rappelait une vie peuplée de vertiges, si son décolleté ne faisait que mettre en avant un de ses plus grands complexes… eh bien, ce n'était qu'un détail dans l'engrenage des choses, au final.


End file.
